The Missing Tennysons
by Mytokyokitty
Summary: Ben and Gwen explore a cave they've never seen before outside of Bellwood, but end up getting lost after discovering underground tunnels. Ben & Gwen's parents (Carl & Sandra and Frank & Natalie) become worried and to make matters worse, Ben & Gwen run into Kevin! Will Kevin help them out of the secret tunnels or just let them find their own way out? Read and find out.
1. Ch 1 The Secret Cave

**Alright, a brand new fanfic. Here's the first chapter. It begins where Ben and Gwen go off exploring and end up coming across a cave they have never seen before and discover the underground secret tunnels. Enjoy!**

"It's not fair! He started it!" shouted Ben

"I don't care! You still got in a fight!" shouted Carl

Yep, it all started with a fight at school. Ben would have ended it easily with the Omnitrix, but his grandfather warned him not to use it at school, home, or any other place in Bellwood. Even though it was hard to follow Grandpa Max's rule, Ben knew that it was only for his protection. Well, Ben was sent home early from school that day. Carl and Sandra were surprised to see their son walk through the door so early, but they soon learned why which made them angry.

"You guys aren't even listening to me! Why can't you take my side for once?" asked Ben

"You're not supposed to be fighting at school! We raised you better than that Ben!" said Sandra

"So what was I supposed to do, let him shove me in a school locker again?!" said Ben

"You were supposed to find an adult or run!" said Carl

"Great idea, then I'd have a whole new set of problems at school," said Ben

"That's it Benjamin, go to your room! I don't want to hear another word out of you for the rest of the day!" said Sandra

"You know what, I wish I never came home from my road trip with grandpa or even yet, I wish I had disappeared so I could never come back to this place!" shouted Ben

"Keep up that smart mouth and you won't get any dinner!" snapped Carl

"Go ahead! I wasn't going to come out anyways," said Ben

Carl and Sandra were left stunned while Ben made his way into his room and slammed the door. He couldn't believe that his parents wouldn't listen. What kind of parents were they anyways? Ben laid down on his bed for awhile and read one of his favorite comics. After an hour or so has passed, he grew bored and started regretting those words he said to his parents because he was beginning to feel hungry. That's when Ben came up with an idea.

He emptied his backpack and then filled it with his candy stash, money from his piggy bank, comic books, a notebook with his drawings, a pen, and a flashlight. Ben wasn't sure what he would need with a flashlight, but his grandpa taught him to always carry one because you never know. After his backpack was filled, Ben opened his bedroom window slowly and climbed out as quietly as he could. He then tiptoed away until he was far enough from the house then he took off running. There was a park Ben was going to that was outside of Bellwood. He knew that he wasn't allowed to go there on his own, but Ben didn't care. He just wanted to have some time to himself and away from everyone else. As he was getting closer to leaving Bellwood town, he stopped at a candy shop and bought some of his favorite candy bars. After he paid, he ran outside, went around a corner, and then bumped into someone. They both fell to the ground.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" said the person Ben crashed into

Ben knew that voice anywhere. He looked up to see that it was his cousin, Gwen. Ben continued to rub his head as he and Gwen got up off the ground.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Gwen asked

"Since when do you care butt face?" Ben asked

"Well for one thing dweeb, you're not allowed to come to this side of town by yourself so where are you going?"

"Well neither are you! What's your excuse for being here?"

"I'm on my way to a friend's house to do homework so I got permission. Now where are you going?"

"Away, now make like a bee and buzz off!"

"Are you running away from home?"

"I just need time to myself. Goodbye Gwen."

"Ben, Ben wait!"

Ben continued to walk with Gwen following him. If there's one thing Ben knew was that his cousin Gwen will stick around when something is bothering him. As much as he hated being followed, there was no way to talk Gwen out of it so Ben didn't care and decided to ignore her. As they left Bellwood, they soon came to the big park. It was empty, just as Ben had hoped for.

"Just so you know, It's going to take me longer to get my homework done," said Gwen

"Well no one asked you to follow me," said Ben

"Hey, if I wasn't around, you would get lost on the way home. I really hope you snap out of this soon."

"No, I plan to stay in this park for awhile."

"Ben, we're both going to get in big trouble if we don't go back home soon."

"Alright, if you let me walk around this park for awhile, we can go home."

"You promise?"

"Promise."

Ben and Gwen began walking around the huge park. Ben was enjoying it more than Gwen, but only because Ben was in no hurry to go back home. It wasn't long until Ben spotted a cave.

"Hey Gwen, look at this," said Ben running towards the cave

"A cave? I've never seen this before," said Gwen

"Come on, let's go explore it."

"No Ben! We don't have time for this. We're supposed to be heading back home remember? You promised!"

"Come on Gwen, I think we have time to explore this cave. It's a good thing I brought a flashlight."

"Alright, but after this let's go back."

Ben dug through his backpack until he found his flashlight. As he turned it on, he and Gwen entered the cave. The light of the entrance soon faded away and they were surrounded by darkness. Nothing to light the way except Ben's flashlight.

"Oh this is so cool!" said Ben

"And creepy," said Gwen

"What's the matter, you scared?"

"I'm not scared. It's just filthy and probably full of spiders."

"Like this one!"

Ben held a good size spider by it's leg and waved it around in Gwen's face. She started backing up and freaking out.

"Get that thing away from me!" freaked Gwen

"Why? I think it likes you!" said Ben

Suddenly, Gwen lost her balance due to the change of the cave's path and tumbled downwards and the same happened to Ben. Gwen crashed to the cave floor landing in the dirt and then Ben fell on top of her.

"Ow, that hurt," said Ben

"GET YOUR BUTT OFF ME!" screamed Gwen

"Thanks for the soft landing. I guess you're not completely useless."

Gwen shoved Ben off and then dusted herself off while she got up. Ben grabbed the flashlight and also got up. He shined the light around and noticed tunnels.

"Gwen look, secret tunnels!" said Ben excitedly

"Don't even think about it dork! We need to go back now!" said Gwen grabbing Ben's arm

Ben pulled his arm away and ran into one of the tunnels. Of course, Gwen followed to stop him from going any further. When Gwen finally got close enough to Ben, she tackled him to the ground and pinned him down to get his attention.

"Listen up geek, I've had enough of this! You've had your fun, I've been patient. It is time to go home now! You promised! It is getting close to dinner time," said Gwen

"At least you get dinner tonight," said Ben

"I knew it. You were running away from home. You're so dead when you get home."

"I'm not looking forward to it."

"Well you'll have time to think of something to say to your parents on the way home. Now let's go."

As Ben and Gwen turned back to go back to the cave entrance, they froze. Neither one of them were thinking about the tunnels they were running through. There were so many of them and they didn't know which one lead to the cave entrance.

"Ben, which tunnel did we run through?" asked Gwen

"I think it was that one," he said pointing

"Are you sure?"

"Maybe it was that one."

"Oh that's just great!"

"What's the matter?"

"Don't you get it dweeb? We're lost down here!"

"Oh boy."

"Well, you got us into this mess, so I guess it's up to me to get us out. Give me that flashlight!"

Gwen snatched Ben's flashlight and entered one of the tunnels. Ben groaned as he followed. So they were lost. Ben didn't really find it a big deal, but since he's stuck with Gwen he wanted to get out of the underground tunnel and cave just as bad as Gwen.

"This is going to be a long night," Ben said under his breath

**End of Chapter 1. Sorry that it was a bit short. I'll do my best to make the next chapter longer. I hope you look forward to it. Feel free to review. **


	2. Ch 2 The Search Party

**Alright here's Chapter 2! This is where things start becoming intense (well for the parents anyways) and Ben & Gwen are still trying to find a way out after walking through one tunnel after the other. Enjoy! **

Around midnight in a small RV park, Max was fast asleep in the rust bucket. He was sleeping comfortably in his bed when he was suddenly awakened by knocking on his door. Max checked his watch and groaned.

"Who in the world could pay me a visit at this hour?" he asked himself

When he opened the rust bucket's door, he was quite surprised to see Carl, Sandra, Frank, Natalie, and Kenneth. They all looked upset which told Max that something was wrong.

"What's the matter?" asked Max

"Sorry to wake you dad, but have you seen Ben?" asked Carl

"Is Gwen with you?" asked Frank

"No, I haven't seen them. What's going on?" asked Max

"Ben was sent to his room today for getting in a fight at school. After dinner, we went in his room to talk to him and he was gone," said Sandra

"And Gwen was supposed to go over to her friend's house to do homework. She never showed up," said Natalie

"We figured that they would be here with you," said Frank

"I can't believe my little sister would do this," said Kenneth

"Alright everybody, just calm down. We'll split up and look around Bellwood for them. They couldn't have gotten very far," said Max

"Okay, and we'll meet back at my place," said Carl

Everyone nodded in agreement. That's when Kenneth tapped on Max's arm.

"Grandpa, can I go with you?" he asked

"Kenneth, it's better if you come with us," said Natalie

"But Grandpa might need help to look for Ben and Gwen," protested Kenneth

"He can come with me Natalie. I think I could use some company right now," said Max

"Alright Kenneth, but stay with grandpa," she replied

"I promise," said Kenneth

With the search party arranged, everyone got into their vehicles and went into different directions to search for Ben and Gwen. Many thoughts were running through their heads, but they had to stay positive. Meanwhile in the secret tunnels, Ben and Gwen were growing tired. They soon found an open cavern that was big enough for both of them to rest in.

"I thought you knew the way out Gwen," said Ben

"Hey, don't blame this on me geek! This mess is your fault! If you hadn't run away from home, this wouldn't have happened!" she snapped

"I wonder if my parents even know that I'm gone."

"I'm sure they do and I bet my parents are worried sick. I hate worrying them and I'm hungry."

Ben started digging through his backpack and pulled out all the candy. Gwen was actually surprised to see that he had brought junk food. Gwen then began going through her backpack and pulled out a brown paper bag. Inside was half a sandwich of PB&J and a bottle of water. She split the sandwich in half and gave one half to Ben.

"What's this?" Ben asked

"It's PB&J, our dinner," said Gwen

"Well, thanks. Want a candy bar?"

"Not tonight. We'll save those candy bars for later."

After they finished the PB&J off, they were still hungry. Ben wanted to munch down on his candy bars, but Gwen advised that they make the food (even if it was junk food) they had last because they weren't sure when they were getting out of the tunnels. Gwen opened her bottle of water and poured a bit into her mouth and swallowed. She then handed the bottle to Ben.

"Just do what I did Ben," said Gwen

Ben poured some water in his mouth the same way Gwen did and swallowed. Ben wanted to drink more, but Gwen snatched the bottle away, sealed it with the cap, and put it back in her backpack.

"I'm still thirsty," said Ben

"Well so am I, but we need to make that bottle of water last too. Who knows when we're getting out of here," said Gwen

"I hope we find the way out soon. I don't want to starve to death and die down here."  
>"Just go to sleep!"<p>

Gwen then turned off the flashlight and everything was pitch black. Gwen made sure that the flashlight was right next to her. Suddenly, a thought came to her mind. How much battery power does the flashlight have left? Meanwhile after a few hours of searching, Max parked the rust bucket in front of Carl and Sandra's house. He and Kenneth were the last ones to arrive. Kenneth was extremely exhausted when he walked into his aunt and uncle's house.

"Any sign of them?" asked Carl

"No, we looked in every place we could think of," said Max

"I wish we found them because I want to go to bed," said Kenneth tiredly

"Come on Kenneth, you can sleep in Ben's room," said Sandra

She escorted him to Ben's room and then went back into the living room with the others.

"I don't understand. Where could those two have gone?" asked Natalie

"I don't know, but the one thing we can all agree on is that they are together," said Max

"Alright, I'm calling the police," said Sandra

"You better let me do it," said Carl

"I'll start calling friends to see if they have seen Gwen or Ben," said Frank

Max couldn't believe that this was happening. His grandchildren go missing, his sons and daughter-in-laws are in a frenzy. If Ben and Gwen weren't at any of their favorite places or even at friend's houses, where else could they have gone?

"Officer, they're ten years old! We've been looking for them for hours and we have no idea what happened to them! Why do you have to wait 24 hours for them to be considered a missing person? For God's sakes, they're children!" Carl screamed in his phone

"I know it's late, but have you seen Gwen or Ben? They're both missing," Frank said in his cell phone

While Frank and Carl were on the phone trying to get answers, Sandra and Natalie were beginning to get emotional.

"This isn't like Gwen. She would never do such a thing," said Natalie

"It's my fault. I shouldn't have been so hard on Ben. Maybe he wouldn't have run off if I hadn't yelled at him," said Sandra about to cry

"Don't blame yourself. You were just being a parent. It's your job."

Natalie hugged Sandra as she began to sob. This was the saddest thing for Max to witness. Never in his life had he imagined that this would happen. That's when he thought of an idea. Max started to head out the door.

"I'll come back tomorrow morning and we'll begin the search again," he said

Max assumed that everyone was too busy and worried to even notice. He went back into the rust bucket and locked the door. He went over to his gadgets and pressed a button. Suddenly, plumber devices were popping out in different places. Max then pressed another button that was by a speaker.

"Plumbers HQ, this is Max Tennyson, I have an emergency!" he said

"Max Tennyson, state your emergency," someone responded

"My grandkids went missing, Ben and Gwen Tennyson. They could be in trouble and I could use your help to find them."

"Well Max, this organization doesn't look for missing children, but since Ben carries the Omnitrix, we will sent out a search party to look for them."

"Thank you."

**End of Chapter 2. Wasn't as long as I hoped it would be, but I had to end the chapter here. Chapter 3 will be posted soon. Hope you're enjoying this.**


	3. Ch 3 Kevin!

**Here's Chapter 3 and this is where Ben & Gwen run into Kevin. How is this going to turn out for them? Read on and find out:**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Ben awoke to a light. At first, he thought he was in his room and the light was coming from his window, but when his vision became clear, he realized that he was still lost in the underground tunnels with Gwen. Gwen was using the flashlight to write down something in her notebook. She also had a few books open.<p>

"What are you doing?" Ben asked

"I'm doing my homework," said Gwen

"Why?"

"Well unlike you, I care about my grades and thanks to you I probably have more assignments piling up."

"Are you going to blame me for everything?"

"As long as we're lost down here, yes! Why did you have to run away from home anyways?"

"I wasn't running away. I just sneaked out and wanted time to myself at the park. I was going to be back home before my parents found out I was even gone."

"Well that plan worked out so well."

"Hey, shut up puke face!"

"You know what Ben? If you're not going to do your homework, just go back to sleep."

"Fine!"

Ben laid back down having his back face Gwen. Ben used his backpack as a pillow which wasn't very comfortable.

"I should have known you wouldn't understand. You won't listen, just like my parents," said Ben

"What?" said Gwen turning her attention to Ben

"I got into one little fight at school and my parents blamed me for it. I didn't even start the fight."

"Oh I see."

"I had to fight back. I'm sick and tired of being picked on and it's all because I'm different."

"We're all different Ben."

"So what would you have done if someone tried to fight you at school."

"No one would ever pick a fight with me. I know karate."

"Gwen, that's not what I meant. I'm asking if you would fight back or not."

"I would just walk away."

"What good would that do? Isn't that the same thing as running away?"

"No Ben, it's not. I know you get picked on a lot at school, but you shouldn't stoop to the bully's level. That's why you walk away."

"What if the bullying gets worse if I do that?"

"Then I'll be there to help you. Ben, the most important thing to remember is to always be yourself."

"Okay, thanks Gwen."

"Well, let me just finish this page of my homework, then we'll eat something and continue to look for a way out."

Gwen smiled and Ben smiled back. That's when Ben suddenly came up with an idea. He face palmed himself.

"Oh man! Why didn't I think of this before?" said Ben

"Think of what?" asked Gwen

"I can go hero and we can dig our way out to the surface!."

Ben was scrolling through his list of aliens when Gwen stopped him from going any further. He gave her the "what do you think you're doing" look. He didn't understand why Gwen stopped him from morphing into one of his aliens.

"Ben, that does sound like a good plan, but you're forgetting one thing," said Gwen

"What's that?" he asked

"We have no idea where the surface is!"

"Hello, it's right above us."  
>"Ben, we don't know that! If you become one of your aliens and try to dig to the surface, you could risk burying us alive! Did you ever think about that?"<p>

"Uh, no."

It grew quiet again. Ben decided to get some more sleep while Gwen finished up her homework assignments. Meanwhile in Bellwood, The Tennysons, Max, and the police were on the search for Ben and Gwen. They had pictures of Ben & Gwen and they went around Bellwood asking people if they had seen them. Some friends of the Tennysons offered to help with the search. Frank and Natalie went into Gwen's favorite book store and asked the owner if they have seen her or Ben. No luck.

"They've never gone this long without food or water. What if they're starving?" said Natalie

"Honey, don't talk like that. We will find them!" said Frank

"I can't help but feel that they're in danger. Where are they?"

"Natalie, please stay positive. Come on, lets meet up with Sandra and Carl."

About an hour later, the police had a few leads on where Ben and Gwen were last seen.

"What is it? Tell us!" said Sandra

"The owner of the candy store at the edge of Bellwood saw Ben yesterday. From what the owner said, Ben had purchased candy. He didn't seem too happy like the other kids that were in the store. He then took off like a rocket. Then at a newspaper stand, Ben and Gwen were spotted talking to each other and they just walked out of Bellwood together," said the police officer

"They're not in Bellwood anymore. Where did they go?" asked Natalie

"Not sure, but that was the last time they were seen," said the police officer

"At least we know for sure that they are together," said Carl

"Okay, I'm going to drive outside of Bellwood and look around," said Max

A few days have passed (4 days to be exact). Gwen and Ben were still wondering around the tunnels. The batteries in the flashlight have died so Gwen had to use her powers to light the way. Things were starting to get rough. Ben & Gwen were almost out of water and candy bars. Ben began making marks on the tunnel walls so he and Gwen would know which tunnel they've already walked through. Gwen was also getting crabby and losing her patience with these tunnels.

"UGH! Which tunnel is it?!" screamed Gwen

"I think we've been down that one already," said Ben

"What makes you say that?"

"That rock formation looks familiar."

"Ugh, we're never going to get out of here!"

"Well it couldn't get any worse."

"You mean besides being stuck in these tunnels with you? I can't imagine."

Suddenly, Ben & Gwen walked into somebody in front of them. This surprised them to discover someone else in the tunnels. Gwen was feeling a spark of hope until her power's light revealed who it was.

"Kevin!" shrieked Ben

"Tennyson! How did you find my secret spot?!" snapped Kevin

"How did you get out of the null void?"

"It doesn't matter. The only joy I'm going to get is kicking your butt!"

Kevin took charge as Ben quickly scrolled through the Omnitrix and slammed his hand down on it. Ben morphed into Wildmutt (also known as Vulpimancer) and then he tackled Kevin.

"BEN WAIT!" cried out Gwen

Kevin and Ben punched, kicked, and slammed each other against the tunnel walls. As the fight continued, a few of the tunnels collapsed which caught everyone's attention. As Kevin and Ben were about to charge at each other again, Gwen used her powers to block their way and then grabbed them both, keeping a good grip on them both.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Gwen shouted

"Hey, you stay out of this!" snapped Kevin

"If you continue this fight, you both will cause a collapse and have us all buried alive."

And with that, the fighting stopped, for now. Gwen stood between Kevin and Ben and released them. Kevin and Ben refused to look at each other. Ben let out a low grumble at Kevin until Gwen smacked him.

"That's enough out of you Ben!" said Gwen harshly

Ben then settled down on the tunnel floor with all of his fours stretched out. Gwen then approached Kevin who still refused to look at Ben or her.

"Kevin?" asked Gwen

"What?" he responded harshly

"Look, I know you can't get along with Ben and me, but we need your help," said Gwen

Ben let out a growl in Gwen's response. She turned around and hushed him and then turned her attention back to Kevin. He had his arms crossed and continued giving a look that said "touch me and die."

"Why should I help you guys out?" asked Kevin

"Because I want to go home. My family and Ben's family are worried," said Gwen

"Oh boo hoo for you."

"Kevin, if you know these tunnels, then you can get us out."

"I don't see why I have to help you two. I think you're getting what you deserve."

"Alright creepy, I'll make you a deal."

"What kind?"

"If you help me and Ben get out of these tunnels and to the surface, I'll make sure that you don't get sent back to the null void. The Plumbers will know of your good deed."

"What kind of deal is that?"

"And I'll let you kick Ben's butt."

Ben roared at Gwen's reaction and began to growl. Kevin seemed to like the deal, but Ben thought differently.

"Excuse me for a moment," said Gwen walking over to Ben

Ben got up and Gwen walked him over to the corner. He continued to growl at her.

"Don't give me that attitude Ben. Kevin is our only ticket out of here!" said Gwen

Ben grumbled something and shook his head. He obviously wasn't going to cooperate with this.

"Look Ben, we're almost out of food and water. We haven't washed in days! I'm tired, dirty, and hungry. I don't like the idea of Kevin helping us out of these tunnels either, but what choice do we have? Come on Ben, don't you want to see your parents again?" asked Gwen

Ben let out another grumble and sighed. Gwen smiled, hugged Ben (even though he reeked more as Wildmutt) and headed back over to where Kevin was standing.

"Do we have a deal?" Gwen asked

"Deal," said Kevin

"Alright, but before we move on. I need to you to agree to a truce."

"What? That wasn't part of the deal!"

"Well the risk of getting buried alive by your fighting wasn't part of the deal either. Until we get out of these tunnels and reach the surface, you must agree to a truce."

"Alright fine!"

"Good."

Gwen stuck her hand out and Kevin placed his hand on top of hers. They both turned to see Ben change back to his normal self.

"Ben, that means you too!" said Gwen

Ben walked over and just stood there for a moment and then he reached his hand out and put it on top of Kevin's hand. The truce was made.

"Alright Kevin, which way do we go?" asked Gwen

"Well with those tunnels out, we'll have to go the long way around," said Kevin

"How long will it take to reach the surface?"

"It can take a day and a half, but if we go on without resting then it'll take less time."

"Well, I say we go without resting."

"I must say loud mouth, you have guts, but seeing the condition you two are in, it's best that you guys rest."

"But I want to go home!"

"I know that and you will. Just follow me. We're taking a small detour."

"Very well, but just so you know; if you go back on our deal and betray our truce, I will make you sorry."

"Like I said loud mouth, you have guts. Good thing you're cute."

Kevin then lead the way with his flashlight with Ben and Gwen behind him. Ben slowed down a bit. He needed to talk to Gwen and he didn't want Kevin to listen.

"I can't believe we have to follow him," said Ben

"Ben, he knows these tunnels and this is our only way out," said Gwen

"I know, but how can you trust him?"

"I never said I trusted him and don't you worry about it, I'll keep my eye on him."

They grew quiet for a moment. Gwen looked over at Ben. She could tell that he was scared, but she wasn't sure if it was Kevin or being trapped in the tunnels.

"Look Ben, if we ever get out of here, I promise I'll start being nicer to you," said Gwen

"Well if we do get out of here alive, I promise I'll never read your diary again," said Ben

"You what?!"

"And I do have some questions."

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"Hey! Will you two quit jabbering and keep up or I'll leave you behind!" threatened Kevin

Ben and Gwen quickly hustled and were once again behind Kevin. Gwen couldn't help, but feel that something wasn't right with Kevin, but what choice did she have? He knew the way out of these tunnels. She just hoped that she made the right choice. Meanwhile in Bellwood, missing posters have been put up all over. The search continued and search party grew bigger when the news spread that Ben and Gwen were missing. After school, Gwen's friends would search around for her just a few blocks outside of Bellwood. Frank and Carl continued on with the search party while their wives waited at home. Natalie and Sandra were both a wreck. They hardly ate or slept since their children disappeared mysteriously.

Max was feeling bad and concerned for his family. He knew that they had every right to worry. Suddenly, Max got a beep from his Plumber's badge. He closed the blinds in the Rust Bucket, accessed his gadgets, and contacted Plumbers HQ.

"Have you guys found anything?" asked Max

"We have good news and bad news," replied a plumber officer

"What's the good news?"

"Just a few hours ago, we were able to pick up the Omnitrix's signal. Ben must have used the Omnitrix for something."

"What's the bad news?"

"We ran out of time before we could pin point the exact location of the Omnitrix. It disappeared after a few minutes."

"Sounds like the Omnitrix timed out."

"Until Ben uses the Omnitrix again, we can't find his exact location."

"Well it's good to know that he and Gwen are still alive."

"That must be a big relief for you."

"You have no idea."

"Well, if we pick up the Omnitrix signal again, we'll let you know."

"Thanks so much."

**End of Chapter 3. I have to admit that I made Kevin sound nice in this chapter. I know he's mean to Ben, but I don't remember him ever being mean to Gwen besides calling her a loud mouth. So I was kind of leaning on one of those "how can he say no to a pretty face?" thing. However, is Kevin going to betray them? Where is he leading them? Wait for the next chapter to find out.**


	4. Ch 4 Ben Where Are You?

**Alright, here's Chapter 4. Kevin takes Ben and Gwen to his secret area to rest, but Ben ends up disappearing. Gwen believes that Kevin has something to do with it. Is Kevin responsible? What happened to Ben? Read on and find out. Enjoy!**

A few hours have passed. Kevin lead Ben & Gwen to his secret area. As they walked into the open cavern, they were surprised to see how spacious it was along with Kevin's things that he either owned or stole.

"Well, this is it," said Kevin

"This is where you live?" asked Gwen

"Yes, for now. I don't stay in one place for very long."

"It's like a secret base."

"Where did you get this?" asked Ben holding a video game

"None of your business!," snapped Kevin taking it away

Kevin escorted Ben and Gwen to an area where there were blankets.

"Rest here," he said

"Wait a minute, how do we know you're not going to take off while we're sleeping?" asked Ben

"Because you're in my place and I wouldn't abandon my things. Now just shut up and sleep!" said Kevin

He walked away taking his flashlight leaving Ben & Gwen in the dark. Gwen used her powers to light up the area she and Ben were in. They looked around for a bit and then grabbed the blankets to get settled.

"Gwen?" Ben asked

"What?" she replied

"I don't trust Kevin. I feel that something is up."

"I know Ben. I don't trust him either."

"How do we know he's not taking us in circles?"

"If he was taking us in circles, he wouldn't have lead us to his hideout."

"I wonder why he would take us here."

"Well, he did say I was cute. Maybe he's doing this for me."

"Oh brother. Don't make me barf."

"Just get some rest. We both need it."

"And what if Kevin betrays us while we're sound asleep?"

"I'll wake up and kick his butt. I don't think he knows that I've taken karate lessons for years."

Gwen stopped using her powers and she and Ben settled in; each wrapped up in a blanket. Gwen couldn't wait till she saw daylight again. She and Ben were in the tunnels for days that they didn't know what time of day it was. Later on, Gwen awoke to her arm being shaken.

"Go away Ben," Gwen groaned

Suddenly, her mouth was covered which surprised her. She used her powers and her light revealed Kevin kneeling over her. He had his finger against his lips telling Gwen to keep quiet. Why in the world would he wake her? She moved his hand away from her mouth.

"What do you want?" Gwen asked in a harsh whisper

"I want to show you something," Kevin whispered back

"Can't it wait? I'm trying to sleep."

"No, I want you to see something before Ben wakes up."  
>"Am I coming back?"<p>

"You worry too much, now come on."

"Alright, but I'm lighting the way!"

Gwen took Kevin's flashlight and set it next to Ben. Kevin groaned as Gwen got up. They both walked together through the underground cavern having Gwen's power light the way. Within a few minutes, Kevin crawled through a small hole in the cavern wall. Gwen waited. She was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"I can't go any further without your light. Now come on," said Kevin

Gwen sighed and followed Kevin through the small hole in the cavern. Her light bright the way to another open cavern, but it seemed darker and wetter.

"Here we are," said Kevin

"Where are we?" asked Gwen

"This is my favorite cavern. I come here sometimes to think."

"Why? It's cold, dark, and wet."

"Do you always complain?"

"Are you always this creepy?"

"Alright loud mouth, turn off your light."

"What?"

"Just trust me."

"Yeah right, like I'm going to fall for that old trick."

"It's not a trick. You need to trust me."

"You have got to be kidding."

"You think something bad is going to happen don't you?"

"Yes."

"I promise, nothing will happen. Just trust me this once."

Gwen sighed and stopped using her powers. Everything went pitch black when suddenly, the cavern ceiling began to glow. The rocks on the cavern ceiling had collected the light from Gwen's powers and was now using it like a power source. Gwen was amazed. She had never seen anything so beautiful before. It felt like she was gazing at the stars in the night sky.

"This is what I wanted you to see," said Kevin

"But why?" asked Gwen

"Thought it would make you feel better after being trapped down here for days."

"You know for a creep, you sure know how to cheer up a girl."

"And for a cute loud mouth, you sure are something."

Gwen and Kevin both blushed and turned away. They were both silent for a few moments until they looked at each other again.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you in such a hurry to get back home?" asked Kevin

"Because my family is worried and I do miss them," replied Gwen

"At least you have a family that cares about you. Mine could care less about me."

"What do you mean?"

"Well it's none of your business, but my folks kicked me out of the house a few months ago."

"Why would they do that?"

"Because I'm a freak! They hate my power."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"I don't want your pity. I've been doing fine on my own. I don't need a family. I don't need anybody."

"You think you're the only one who has family problems?"

"What?"

"We may have our differences Kevin and my family does care about me, but I am overshadowed by my brother."

"Your brother?"

"My parents seem to favor him more than me. Every time he gets an award from school or brings home a trophy, he gets praised for it, but when I bring home a straight A report card, all I get is a 'good job.' I'm doing everything I can to please my parents just like my brother does. Straight As, Student of the Month, main photographer of the School Yearbook Committee, but it doesn't seem good enough to my parents."

"Sounds like you're jealous."

"Jealous?"

"Yeah, but why worry about trying to please your parents? Shouldn't you only worry about yourself and what you want?"

Kevin and Gwen both became silent again and stared at each other. Their eyes locked and wouldn't break away. It felt like they were making a connection. They stood there for a few moments and then started leaning in towards each other. Kevin closed his eyes and so did Gwen. Just as they were about to touch each others lips, Gwen pulled back and covered Kevin's mouth with her hand. He quickly opened his eyes again and just looked at Gwen.

"I...I'm sorry. I just can't yet...," Gwen stuttered while blushing

"You know I became fond of you. I like you, but you don't like me do you?" asked Kevin

"Kevin...I do like you...a little...I have a crush on you...but...it's just..."

"Just what?"

"With you and Ben fighting...it's just awkward...not yet...we should wait..."

Kevin sighed as Gwen continued to blush more. She wanted to start crying. Just as tears were beginning to form in her eyes, Kevin put his hand on Gwen's shoulder.

"Come on, let's go get your stupid cousin and get out of here," he said

Gwen used her powers again and followed Kevin out of the lit up cavern. When they returned to the area where Ben was sleeping, he was missing. Gwen shined her light in different directions of the area and began to panic.

"Ben? BEN! WHERE ARE YOU!" Gwen began to scream

"He's not here. There's no point in shouting," said Kevin

Gwen's eyes suddenly widened. She turned and faced Kevin giving him the look. Kevin found it a bit terrifying.

"Alright, where is he?" asked Gwen

"Excuse me?" questioned Kevin

"Oh knock it off! Stop pretending that you don't know. Where's Ben?"

"You think I did something to him?"

"Yes! You had an opportunity!"

"In case you forgot, I was with you the whole time!"

"How do I know you don't have henchmen down here?"

"I don't have henchmen. I don't even have any friends!"

"Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"Look, I haven't done anything your stupid cousin and before you accuse me some more, look down!"

Gwen did and she noticed that the flashlight was missing too. She figured that Ben must have woken up, took Kevin's flashlight, and went looking for her.

"Where could he have gone?" asked Gwen

"Not sure. Maybe he went looking for a spot to use the bathroom," said Kevin

"I apologize for snapping at you."

"Don't worry about it loud mouth. I'm used to getting yelled at."

"Kevin, I know that this is going to sound weird, but I need you to help me find Ben."

Kevin made an expression that told Gwen that he didn't like the idea. They were quiet for a few moments until Kevin let out a sigh.

"Alright, but just this once. If your cousin wanders off again, he's on his own," he said

"Thank you," said Gwen

"Don't bother and just so you know, I'm doing this for you."

Gwen blushed as Kevin began walking though the cavern. Gwen followed continuing to light the way, but using her powers to the fullest. She wanted to make sure she could see in every part of the cavern. Meanwhile in Bellwood (at Ben's house), Sandra sat outside on the patio. Her fears and worries continued to build. It was hard for her to eat and sleep. All she could think about was Ben and Gwen. Carl came out to the patio and sat down next to Sandra.

"Don't give up hope Sandra. We will find Ben and Gwen," he said

"Why is it so difficult to find two missing children? They have been gone too long. They should have been found by now," Sandra replied

"I know. We're not going to give up the search until they're found."

"I just hope that they have food and water. Natalie and I can't help but think that they're starving."

Sandra began to sob again. Carl pulled her into a hug and started rubbing her back to calm her down. He continued to hold Sandra. He knew that she was scared and so was he. Where ever Ben and Gwen were, Carl hoped that they were safe and will soon be found. Back in the caverns, Kevin and Gwen continued to search for Ben.

"I don't understand, where is he?" asked Gwen

"If I'm lucky, far away," said Kevin

"This is no time to joke!"

"Who said I was joking?"

"Kevin!"

"Alright, calm down. Your stupid cousin is somewhere in this cavern. I don't think he would be stupid enough to go back into the tunnels."

"I know my cousin is the pain in the butt and he's not very bright, but he's still family."

"Hey, what's that?"

"What's what?"

"Dim down your light."

Gwen did and they saw a light in the distance. It looked like it was coming from a hole. Gwen made her power light brighter and headed towards the direction where they saw the light. Sure enough, they found Kevin's flashlight near a big hole. Gwen shined her power light inside the hole and sure enough, she spotted Ben. He was lying on the floor and it looked like he was asleep. This scared Gwen.

"BEN!" she cried out

Ben didn't move or respond to Gwen's call. Gwen began to climb down, but Kevin stopped her.

"What are you doing?" she asked

"You can't go down there. You may not be able to get back out," said Kevin

"So what are we supposed to do?"

"Stay here. I'll go get some ropes."

Kevin picked up his flashlight walked back through the cavern. Gwen gazed down at her unconscious cousin. Bad thoughts crossed her mind. She just hoped that Ben was okay.

"Hold on Ben. We'll get you out!" said Gwen

**End of Chapter 4. Well it seemed like the only thing Kevin was up to was having Gwen all to himself. Oh Kevin, you naughty boy. Anyways, I can't help but feel that I made Kevin nice when he's supposed to be mean, but as I said before, I don't recall him ever being mean to Gwen in the series (only calling her a loud mouth). So Ben was eventually found unconscious, but is he okay and will he get out of that hole? You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out (I should have it posted either before or after Thanksgiving). **


	5. Ch 5 Finally Found!

**Alrighty, onto Chapter 5 and this is the chapter where Ben & Gwen are found, no longer missing. Yay! Enjoy:**

* * *

><p>Gwen continued to keep an eye on Ben. Seeing him lying there not moving made her mind run with bad thoughts and was causing tears to form in her eyes. Gwen shook her head trying to shake off the negative thoughts.<p>

"No Gwen. Don't think like that. He's going to be okay," she said to herself

A few minutes later, Kevin came back with some rope. Gwen sighed with relief, but mostly for the fact that Kevin actually came back. In Gwen's mind, Kevin could have ran, taken off leaving Ben trapped in that hole. Gwen took the ropes and tied a few loops. She then grabbed another rope and tied one around her waist. She handed the other end to Kevin while grabbing the other ropes she made loops with.

"Alright Kevin, lower me down," said Gwen

"Right," he responded

Slowly, Gwen made her way down into the hole where Ben was lying. Once her feet touched the ground, she quickly hovered over Ben. She was checking for any signs of blood or injuries.

"Ben!" said Gwen shaking his arm

Ben still didn't respond. Gwen's fear was beginning to grow inside of her. She began turning him over on his back when he suddenly let out a loud moan. Gwen sighed with relief. Ben was still alive.

"Ben, you scared me," said Gwen hugging him

Ben was still out which made Gwen realize that he did have an injury somewhere. She soon discovered that it was Ben's leg. Gwen touched it again and Ben moaned once more. This wasn't good.

"Hey, what's taking so long!" Kevin shouted from above

"Ben hurt his leg. It might be broken!" Gwen shouted back

"Oh great."

Gwen began slipping the looped ropes around Ben. She had one around his waist and arms. There was nothing she could do about his legs. She then tied the ends of the ropes around herself. Gwen locked her arms around Ben's torso and slowly pulled him off the ground.

"Alright Kevin, pull us up!" Gwen shouted

Kevin began pulling. It was hard for him at first, but he managed to find the strength to pull them out of the hole. Kevin fell to the ground panting. Gwen also fell over with Ben right on top of her. Kevin got up, grabbed Ben by the torso and dragged him away from Gwen and laid him down on the dusty ground.

"Be careful, you don't want to make his injury worse," said Gwen

"Sure I do," said Kevin

"Come on Kevin. This isn't the time."

"Well, what are we supposed to do now? We're going to have trouble getting to the surface with Ben unconscious and injured."

"Wait, I have an idea."

Gwen grabbed Ben's hand that had the Omnitrix. She scrolled through Ben's list until she found what she was looking for. Kevin didn't quite understand what Gwen was doing.

"Alright Omnitrix. I don't know if you can actually hear me, but I've seen Ben talk to you before. Listen, we are in a bad situation. Ben is hurt and I need you to keep him in this alien form until we reach a safe place," said Gwen

"You're talking to a watch?" said Kevin confused

"Well, I just hope this works."

Gwen pushed the button down and Ben morphed into a small alien called Grey Matter (also known as Galvan). Carefully, Gwen scooped up Ben in her hands.

"Oh, I get it now," said Kevin

"This will make our trip to the surface easier," said Gwen

"Good thinking."

"Well, let's not waste anytime. The Omnitrix has a time limit and could change Ben back within 5 minutes or more."

"Alright, let's go."

Before leaving Kevin's cavern, Gwen and Kevin got the backpacks. Kevin carried Gwen's backpack while she carried Ben's. They were now on their way. Kevin lead the way with his flashlight. Gwen looked down at Ben. She felt that he was in pain from his injured leg. An hour and a half has passed. Kevin stopped and began feeling around the tunnel.

"What are you doing?" asked Gwen

"You'll see," said Kevin

Soon, he found the stone wall and pushed it in. It fell over leading to another open tunnel with the light of the moon at the end coming from above. Gwen smiled. She thought she would never see the sky again. Kevin continued to lead. Once they made it to the end, they looked up and were staring at the moon.

"I never thought I'd be happy to see the moon," said Gwen

"Well, my work here is done," said Kevin

"Thank you Kevin. You saved us."

"Don't bother thanking me Gwen."

"I mean it. I am truly grateful and will someday pay you back for this."

"How?"

"Well this for starters."

Gwen leaned in and gave Kevin a kiss on the lips which surprised him. It lasted for a few seconds. They both broke free from the kiss and blushed under the light of the moon. They locked eyes again and just stared at each other, unsure of what to say to each other. For once, Gwen was glad that Ben wasn't awake for this.

"Gwen?" asked Kevin

"Yes?" answered Gwen

"When you are found. Do not mention these underground tunnels to anyone."

"Okay."

Kevin climbed out of the tunnel and helped Gwen out. She stepped onto grass and looked around. She was surrounded by trees.

"Where are we?" asked Gwen

"At the far end of the park. Come on, I'll take you to the entrance of the cave," said Kevin

"Why?"

"You'll be able to rest easy there."

"Oh, I'm not going back in that cave ever again."

"I'm not saying you have to. Just rest in front of it."

"Why?"

"You and Ben will be easily spotted."

A half hour later, Gwen was back at the entrance of the cave. The one thing that began her scary journey in the tunnels. Suddenly, Ben's Omnitrix began to time out. Gwen was surprised that the Omnitrix lasted this long. Gwen sat Ben on the ground and he changed back into his normal self.

"Looks like the watch listened to you," said Kevin setting down Gwen's backpack

"I'm glad it did. I don't think you would have liked the idea of carrying Ben through the tunnels," said Gwen

"You got that right."

Gwen and Kevin became silent again. Gwen leaned down and placed Ben's backpack under Ben's head. She figured he be more comfortable.

"Well, I better get going," said Kevin

"Okay," said Gwen standing back up

"I hope I cross paths with you again."

"I'll make sure Ben isn't with me next time."

"I'd like that."

Kevin then leaned in and gave Gwen a kiss back on the lips. They both blushed when their lips locked. This kiss lasted longer than the first one. Once they broke free from the kiss, they smiled at each other.

"Later loud mouth," said Kevin

"Later creepy," said Gwen

Gwen watched as Kevin disappeared behind the trees. She then grabbed her backpack and started looking through it. She found her bandana and sighed.

"I hate to do this, but Ben needs it more than I do," said Gwen

She began tearing the bandana into long strips. After she was done. She looked around for a few straight sticks and also grabbed her ruler. She went over to Ben with the stuff she gathered and began splinting Ben's injured leg. She placed the ruler on one side of Ben's leg while placing the sticks on the other. She then started tying the bandana strips around Ben's leg and making sure that it was good enough to hold the ruler & sticks in place. Ben started waking up when Gwen was tying the last two strips to his leg.

"OW!" yelled out Ben

"Oh good, you're awake," said Gwen

"Gwen, what happened? Where are we?"

"We're finally out of those tunnels thanks to Kevin."

"Kevin? Where did he go?"

"He went back to his cavern. Don't worry."

"What are you doing to my leg?"

"You hurt it, I'm splinting it."

"OW!"

"Oh don't be such a baby. I'm almost done."

When Gwen finished splinting Ben's leg, Ben sighed, but his leg was still hurting. He tried to get up and move around, but that made the pain worse than before.

"Ben, don't move that leg. In fact, don't get up at all!" said Gwen

"I want to go home. I've had enough of this," said Ben

"I know Ben, but it would be hard for me to carry you home. The Omnitrix was gracious enough to keep you in alien form until we got out of the tunnels."

"Wait a minute, you activated the Omnitrix?"

"Yes, it was important."

"Which alien did I morph into?"

"Grey Matter."

"I was Grey Matter? No wonder I was dreaming about jumping in the clouds."

"We better get some sleep Ben."

"What are we going to do tomorrow?"

"I'm going to find help."

"I can't wait till this nightmare is over."

"For once, I agree with you."

"Well, thanks for helping me. Goodnight Gwen."

"Goodnight Ben."

Gwen setup her area near Ben and laid down using her backpack as a pillow. She gazed up at the night sky looking at the stars. It reminded her of when Kevin took her to his secret cavern. Ben & Gwen were soon sound asleep. Early the next morning, Gwen awoke to someone calling out her name.

"Grandpa?" Gwen questioned tiredly

She rubbed her eyes and got up. She waited and listened. She wanted to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Soon, Gwen heard her name and Ben's name being called again in the distance, but this time it was someone else. She began to smile. It was her brother, Kenneth.

"KENNETH! GRANDPA!" Gwen shouted

"GWEN!" Max shouted back from the distance

"OVER HERE!"

Soon, Gwen saw Max and Kenneth appear. Gwen began to tear up and started running over to them. Kenneth also ran towards Gwen with Max close behind.

"Gwen, we finally found you!" said Kenneth hugging Gwen

"I thought I'd never see you again," she said

"Gwen!" said Max happily

Kenneth let go of Gwen as Max took her in his arms. Right then and there, Gwen was starting to cry.

"Oh sweetheart, we were all so worried about you and Ben. Where were you two?" Max asked

"I'm so sorry Grandpa. I didn't mean to make everyone worry. I just didn't want anything to happen to Ben and we got lost in that stupid cave...and...," Gwen cried

"It's okay, you're safe now."

"Where's Ben?" asked Kenneth

"He's still asleep by the cave entrance and he hurt his leg," said Gwen

"Alright, Kenneth I want you to head to the rust bucket and notify the police. Let them know that Ben & Gwen have been found and also request for an ambulance. Then I want you to head home and let your folks know the good news," said Max

"Okay grandpa," said Kenneth

"Now don't you end up getting lost on your way home."

"Grandpa."

"I was only teasing. Now go."

Kenneth headed out of the park and did what Max told him while Max and Gwen headed to the cave entrance where Ben was still sound asleep. Max leaned down and shook Ben's arm.

"Ben, wake up," said Max

Ben awoke and looked up at Max. He was smiling.

"Grandpa!" said Ben happily

"Ben, I'm so glad you're alright," said Max

"How did you find us?"

"Yeah Grandpa, how did you find us?" asked Gwen

"The Omnitrix. I had Plumbers HQ track its location and it lead me here. Good thing you used the watch last night Ben," said Max

"It was Gwen who activated it. I was knocked out during that time," said Ben

Max then noticed Ben's leg in the splint.

"How did you hurt your leg?" he asked

"When we were lost in that cave, I fell in a hole," said Ben

"And I got him out," Gwen added

"Did you make the splint Gwen?" asked Max

"Yes. I just hope that I did it right," said Gwen

In a matter of minutes, the police arrived along with paramedics. Ben & Gwen had to explain what happened to them, but Gwen did most of the talking and even told a few white lies. She had to so they would never know about the secret tunnels or Kevin.

"Alright, we'll board up this cave entrance so no more children will get lost in there," said a policeman.

The paramedics checked over Ben & Gwen

"Well, they're both a bit dehydrated, look starved, and this one may have a broken leg. Other than that they seem okay," said one paramedic

"But just in case, we'll take both of them to the hospital. We'll run a few test and tend to this one's leg," said the other paramedic

Ben was placed onto the stretcher as Gwen was escorted to the ambulance. She climbed in as Ben was placed inside. Soon, they were on their way to the hospital with Max following them.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 5. Kevin &amp; Gwen had their moment and Ben &amp; Gwen have finally been found and will soon be reunited with their parents. The last chapter will be posted soon. Hope you look forward to it. <strong>


	6. Ch 6 Reunited!

**Okay, here's the final chapter and it's probably going to be short. Hope you like it. **

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for the news to spread about Bellwood that Ben &amp; Gwen were finally found. In the ambulance, Ben &amp; Gwen were both given an IV. Gwen didn't find it necessary for her, but the paramedic explained that it'll help her become hydrated again. Gwen actually felt more hungry than thirsty. As for Ben, he hated having something stuck in his arm and asked for it to be covered. He didn't want to look at the end of the IV pulling up his skin. He thought it was gross.<p>

"Gwen?" Ben asked

"What?" she responded

"I just wanted to say thanks for being with me these past few days."

"Well it's not like I had a choice."

"This has been some crazy adventure huh?"

"Yes and I hope I never experience one like that again."

"Do you hate caves now?"

"Let me put it this way dweeb, I'm never going to explore a cave with you ever again."

"Well what about Kevin, would you go exploring with him?"

"No way!"

"Well that's funny. I could have sworn you liked him the way you two talked last night."

"You heard our conversation?"

"Hey I may have been knocked out, but I could hear you two lovebirds chatting in my dream."

"We are not lovebirds!"

"Gwen's got a boyfriend, Gwen's got a boyfriend!"

"I DO NOT!"

"Do so!"

"Alright you two, break it up! We're almost at the hospital now, time to calm down," said the paramedic

A few minutes later, Gwen and Ben arrived at the hospital. They were taken into the emergency room and were taken beyond the waiting area and into a hallway that lead to another room that had hospital beds. Gwen was placed on one bed while Ben was transported to emergency care. A nurse came by with a hospital gown and handed it to Gwen.

"Please change into this," said the nurse

"I don't think I need to. I'm not sick or injured," said Gwen

"I know, but we need to run some test to make sure you're okay."

The nurse unhooked Gwen's IV and pulled the curtain closed so Gwen could change. When she was in her hospital gown, the nurse came back and reattached the IV. Gwen climbed onto the hospital bed. She was tired and was glad that she didn't have to rest on the ground floor anymore. Max soon met up with Gwen. She was happy to see him.

"Is there anything you need?" asked the nurse

"How about some food. I'm really hungry," said Gwen

"You can't eat yet until we've done your tests."

"Seriously? How long is that going to take?"

"Don't worry, the doctor will be seeing you soon. Just rest in the meantime."

Gwen couldn't believe this. She's been stuck in the underground tunnels with Ben for almost a week, had to live on candy bars that didn't even satisfy her hunger, drank very little water, and now that she & Ben have finally been found, this hospital wouldn't let her eat? She just couldn't wait to go home. She was beginning to hate the hospital already.

"Grandpa, this isn't fair! I'm really hungry," said Gwen

"I know sweetheart, but it's just part of the rules," said Max

"Why?"

"Well, they just want your system to remain clear for the tests."

"This really bites."

"I know. The hospital is not a fun place to be in, but don't worry you'll be eating soon. Now why don't you get some rest while you wait."

"Okay grandpa."

"I'll be out there waiting for your parents and your aunt & uncle."

Gwen closed her eyes and dozed off to sleep in a matter of minutes. 10 minutes later, Gwen was awakened by a doctor.

"Hello Gwen," said the doctor

"Hi," she said yawning

"I know you're tired, but I need to run some tests."

"Then I can eat?"

"Of course you can."

"Alright, lets get this over with."

A nurse brought a wheelchair and Gwen sat down in it. She was then wheeled into a new area that had many doors. She was then brought into a room that had a giant machine in it. It almost looked like something you could make donuts with. The first test Gwen did was a cat scan, then an x-ray, and then the worse one of all; a blood test. Gwen hated those and wished that the blood test was first. When the tests were done, she was wheeled back to the emergency room where her bed was. Gwen was beginning to wonder where Ben was. She hasn't seen him since they arrived at the hospital. She climbed back into bed and requested for food. Within minutes, the nurse brought Gwen a tray of food. It had a sandwich, an apple, crackers, and a juice box. Gwen devoured all her food under a minute. She even ate the apple core. The nurse was kind of surprised.

"Goodness, you were hungry," she said

"Well after being lost in that cave for days, I was starving," said Gwen

"Would you like a bag of chips?"

"Sure."

The nurse went to get the chips as Gwen laid back in the hospital bed. She was more relaxed now and beginning to feel comfortable. After the nurse brought her the chips and Gwen ate them, she dozed off to sleep. An hour went by and Gwen awoke to her face being stroked. She opened her eyes and saw familiar faces looking at her.

"MOM! DAD!" Gwen shrieked with joy

She sat up and hugged them and they hugged her back. Natalie gave Gwen a few kisses and so did Frank. They were so happy to see Gwen.

"Oh baby, you had us worried. We thought you were kidnapped," said Natalie

"I'm so sorry. I never wanted to worry you guys," said Gwen

"Where have you been?" asked Frank

"Ben and I got lost in this stupid cave. It was really scary. I thought we were going to be stuck in there forever," said Gwen

"Well all that matters is that you're safe and sound," said Natalie

They all hugged again and then Kenneth came up to Gwen and hugged her.

"It's good to have you back Gwen," he said

Gwen smiled and then Carl and Sandra approached her and hugged her. They seemed happy to see her as well.

"It's good to see you safe and sound," said Carl

"Gwen, do you know where Ben is?" asked Sandra

"I'm not sure. They took him somewhere. They think he has a broken leg," she replied

"Yeah, it's broken," said a familiar voice

Everyone looked over and saw Ben being wheeled over to the bed next to Gwen. Ben's leg was in a cast and he didn't seem to fond of it either. Once he was on the bed, Sandra and Carl rushed over and hugged him tightly. Sandra then started covering Ben in kisses.

"Thank God, my baby has been found," cried Sandra

"Mom, I'm fine. MOM!" whined Ben

Gwen watched as Ben continued getting affection from his parents. She didn't understand why Ben would want to be away from such loving people. At least his parents appreciated him. Gwen wished her parents were the same way.

"Mom, dad, I'm sorry. I didn't expect to get lost in that cave," said Ben

"No Ben, we're sorry. We should have listened to you and handled the situation differently," said Sandra

"It's going to be different from now on," said Carl

"Really?" said Ben

"Yeah."

Sandra and Carl hugged Ben again. Gwen smiled and turned back to her parents.

"Gwen?" asked Frank

"Yeah?" she responded

"Ken told us that you made a splint for Ben's leg."

"Yeah, it was no big deal."

"No big deal? That was a wonderful thing you did."

"You're proud of that?"

"Of course I am."

"We're always proud of you Gwen," said Natalie

By the end of the day, Ben & Gwen were released from the hospital. They were going home which relieved Gwen. Max was wheeling Ben out of the hospital building and Gwen walked next to them. They were waiting for Sandra & Carl and Natalie & Frank to drive up with the cars.

"Well Ben, looks like you won't be going hero for awhile," said Max

"Yeah, that stinks. I can't believe I have to let my leg heal for 6 weeks," he replied

"Consider this your punishment for running away from home."

"I didn't run away Grandpa. I only wanted time to myself. I was going to go back before dinner."

"Yeah, a lot of good that did," said Gwen

"Shut up dweeb!" said Ben

"Make me geek face!"

"Alright you two, that's enough. You both had been through a lot these past few days. Just take it easy and relax," said Max

Soon, the family cars pulled up. Ben and Gwen were making their goodbyes.

"Well, I guess I'll be smelling you later," said Ben

"Later dweeb. Rest up that leg of yours," said Gwen

"See you two later and make sure you stay out of trouble," said Max

Once Ben arrived at home, he was put to bed. His parents brought him food and he devoured about 5 helpings before he considered himself full. It has been a awhile since Ben felt full. A full stomach sure felt good. One thing was for sure, Ben wouldn't pull a stunt like that again. He felt that if a problem like this ever happened again, he would just talk to his grandpa about it.

"Goodnight Ben," said Sandra

"We love you son," said Carl

"Night mom, night dad," said Ben

Sandra closed Ben's door and Ben soon drifted off to sleep. Everything was quiet. All the worries and fears have finally disappeared.

**The End**

**Well guys, I hope you enjoyed this story. It was fun to write, although I think I could have thought of adding more parts to Ben & Kevin's rivalry and of course Ben & Gwen being at the hospital most of the day sucked. If there's one thing I know from experience, it is difficult to sleep in the hospital and yes they sometimes let you starve before a test (I hate that). Anyways, more fanfics will come soon. Hope you look forward to them. **


End file.
